


Danny

by kryptonarry



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry's adventures in parenthood. That's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. age 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and on 1Dfanfics.

“Danny, please just eat, please,” Harry pleaded, sighing in frustration. The toddler just gave him a toothy grin and shook his head, dark curls bouncing.

Harry sighed again, setting the spoon full of mashed bananas down on the tray of his son’s high chair. He’d been fighting the one-year-old for an hour and he flat out refused the fruit.

“Why can’t you just have your father’s appetite?” he asked the baby.

Daniel just squealed and dropped the spoon full of bananas on the floor. “Dah!” he cried, waving his chubby arms around wildly.

Harry stared at food on the ground, then back to his young son. “You really are too much like me,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “I can’t even be mad at you, you’re too cute.”

“Dah!” Daniel said again, holding his arms out to Harry, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

“Let’s go find your daddy, shall we?” Harry asked the baby, pulling him gently from the high chair.

Harry carried his small son from the kitchen, leaving the mess for later.


	2. age 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to kindergarten.

“Danny, you really need to keep your socks on please,” Niall sighed. It seemed like he did that a lot as a parent.

“Uncle Louis doesn’t have to wear them,” the five-year-old stated, pouting. “I don’t have to either. You don’t have to wear socks to kindergarten.”

“Oh and did Uncle Louis tell you that? Or did you decide that all by yourself?” Harry asked, appearing in the doorway of Daniel’s room.

Niall glanced at his husband, then back to their son. Daniel stood in the middle of his room, dressed in his school uniform, toes digging into the carpet.

“No, socks are just evil,” Danny stated very seriously, eyebrows knit tightly together.

At this, Niall broke down into a fit of laughter, causing Harry to sigh deeply and shake his head. Danny frowned at Niall, folding his arms over his tiny chest.

“It’s not funny, daddy. Socks can eat your toes,” he whined, looking to Harry for support.

Niall laughed even harder now, doubling over slightly. Harry sighed again, because really? “Niall, seriously, you can’t laugh at our son,” he told him, “And Danny, hun, how about if you put your socks on, I’ll put an extra cookie in your lunch?” he asked the five-year-old.

Blackmailing a five-year-old was not his best idea, he’d admit that, but the socks were part of his school uniform. Harry didn’t want a call from the school. He also didn’t want someone thinking they were neglecting Danny or something.

“Fine, can you give me those daddy?” the child asked with a huge sigh, grudgingly reaching for the sock which Niall was holding, “I want that extra cookie.”

 The blonde haired, who man had managed to get a handle on his laughter, started up again immediately at his son’s statement. “At least we know he’s mine,” he cackled.


	3. age 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks his arm.

“Danny may have broken his arm, Mr. Styles,” the woman on the other end of the phone says again.

She’s had to tell him three times because Harry was too busy trying not to have a breakdown. His baby fell off a swing and possibly broke his arm. He has to call Niall and try not to freak out even more. Then he’s got to go to the school. “You’ve got to keep calm,” he reminds himself, taking a deep breath.

“Mr. Styles?” the school nurse questioned, “Are you alright, sir?”

At this, Harry found himself laughing. It wasn’t a humored laughter though, it was more hysterical. His son was probably upset, probably asking for him and the school nurse was asking if he was alright.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” he replied, getting a better grip on his emotions, “I’ll be there as fast as possible, tell him please.”

“Of course, Mr. Styles,” she said kindly before hanging up the phone.

Harry took a deep breath and composed himself the best he could, running his left hand over his face. He dialed Niall’s work phone as he left the house.

“Niall Horan,” the Irish man said as he answered the phone.

“Babe,” Harry greeted frantically, getting into his car, “Danny fell off a swing, and he may have broken his arm.”

Niall was silent for a long time before he replied, “I’ll meet you at Mercy?” he asked. Harry could hear papers shuffling in the background.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry agreed as he drove. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Are you okay, Haz?” Niall asked, sensing his husband was not handling the situation very well. “Should you be driving?” he asked.

“I…my, our baby is hurt,” Harry answered, voice cracking. “My baby has never been to the hospital, not since he was born. What if it’s really bad Ni, what if he needs surgery or something? What if it had been his neck?”

Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Babe, you need to calm down. He’s going to be fine. Broken arms happen to kids his age all the time. Let’s not worry about the what ifs okay? Now, if you want me to meet you at the hospital, we’re going to have to get off the phone.”

“Right yeah,” Harry agreed, nodding this head though he knew Niall couldn’t see him. “I love you, I’ll see you there,” he said as he made the turn into the parking lot of Danny’s school.

“I love you too, Haz,” Niall replied before hanging up the phone.

Later at the hospital, Harry sat on the examination table with Danny on his lap. Danny’s right arm lay limp on his lap and he cheeks were tear stained. Niall stood beside them with his right hand on Harry’s back his left on Danny’s leg.

“Well, it’s definitely broken,” Dr. Winchester confirmed as he showed them Danny’s X-Rays. “This is where it happened,” he said, pointing directly to where the radius had broken. “It’s a simple, clean break. All you’re going to need is a plaster cast.”

Danny sniffled, but looked at his X-Rays excitedly, “Those are my bones? That’s wicked cool.”

The doctor smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm, “Yeah kiddo, that’s what your bones look like.”

“Look at ‘em daddy isn’t that neat?” Danny asked, looking up at Niall, his curls brushing Harry’s face.

“I see, Danny,” Niall smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair. “It is kind of neat,” he agreed.

“So, you’re going to put a cast on my arm?” Danny asked, turning back to Dr. Winchester, “Because Sam, he’s a boy in my grade, he had one last year and it was green. But I don’t like green, I like red. Do you have red?”

Dr. Winchester laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I think we can work something out.”


	4. age 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry inform Danny of his impending big brotherhood.

“Danny, we need to tell you something,” Niall stated, watching the ten-year-old sigh dramatically and set aside his Xbox controller.

“I guess,” he said, looking up at his fathers. They stood awkwardly in front of where he was sitting on the couch. The boy bit his lip, hoping he hadn’t done anything to get into trouble.

Harry and Niall glanced uncertainly at each other, not sure who should be the first to speak.

“Danny,” Harry said slowing, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re having a baby,” he said quickly. They weren’t really expecting it of course, they thought Danny would be their only child but sometimes fate had other plans.

The boy frowned and shook his head in disbelief. “But you’re so old!” the child exclaimed. “I don’t want to be a big brother,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

This wasn’t the response they had expected at all. They figured Danny would be shocked, but then maybe get excited.  They never expected him to not want to be a big brother at all.

“C’mon bud, it will be fun,” Niall said encouragingly, taking a seat next to his son.

“Yeah and how would you know that, dad?” Danny questioned, digging his sock-covered toe into the carpet. “You’re both little brothers, you’ve both got older siblings. You don’t know what it’s like to be a big brother. And I’m like way older than it.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair; sitting down on Danny’s other side. This is really not the reaction he was expecting at all, but he didn’t fault his son either.

“You’re right,” Harry agreed, patting Danny’s thigh. “But, maybe over the next few months you’ll warm up to the idea, maybe?”

Danny sighed and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, tears coming to his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said quietly, voice cracking. “What if you love the baby more than you love me?” he asked softly, a few tears escaping his blue eyes.

“Oh Danny…” Harry replied softly, wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulders, holding him tight against his side. “We won’t love the baby more than you. We will love you both the same.”

“Plus, if we have a girl, we need someone to help us look after her,” Niall added, running a hand through his son’s dark curls.

Danny sniffled and nodded against Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah, she won’t stand a chance with us three to keep the other boys away.”


	5. age 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a girlfriend, Niall and Harry don't handle it very well.

“Danny has a girlfriend,” Harry exclaimed frantically to Niall has he came through the front door, their two year old daughter Addison propped up on his hip. They were returning from a visit with Niall’s cousin which Harry chose to sit out because he didn’t get along with the girl at all.

Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry, and handed Addy over to him. “Daddy!” she shrieked, kissing him on the cheek.

“Danny is thirteen, he doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Niall replied, following Harry as walked into the kitchen. “He’s too young,” there was an air of panic in his voice though.

“Oh no, he definitely does. They are upstairs right now, her name is Bailey and she’s a ginger,” Harry explained, leaning against the counter, cuddling Addy against his chest

Niall rolled his eyes and watched his husband and daughter. “You let them go upstairs alone?” he asked slowly, raising his eyebrow again. “Because that’s a great idea, Haz.”

Harry sighed and kissed Addy’s blonde hair. “I know, but I wasn’t in the mood for a fight,” he said quietly. “Why can’t he be a baby like you any more, Addy?” he asked his daughter.

Addy smiled sleepily at Harry and shrugged. “‘Cause I’m da baby,” she replied, snuggling into his neck.

Niall smiled sadly at Harry and Addy. Watching his husband and daughter made his heartache for the days when Danny was that little, before he had an attitude and when he would still listen to them when they told him to do something. He also missed when he could just scoop him up in his arms like Addison and just cuddle and protect him.

“He’s really grown up then, isn’t he?”  Niall asked, walking over to Harry and Addy. “I can’t even believe it,” he added, hugging both his husband and his daughter.

“Ugh, do you have to do that when I’ve got company over?” Danny asked as him and Bailey came into the kitchen.

Niall just smirked and kissed Harry on the lips, holding it for a moment before pulling away. When he turned to look at the pair of teenagers he noted that his son’s cheeks were flared bright red and he was looking anywhere but at his family.

“You must be Bailey,” Niall greeted with a grin as he pulled away from Harry and Addy. “I’ve heard absolutely nothing about you!” he added, sticking his hand out to her.

“Hi,” she squeaked, taking Niall’s hand and shaking it quickly, a blush creeping up her neck.

“Dad!” Danny groaned running a hand over his face. “Seriously? Do you have to act like this?” he asked.

Niall grinned and nodded, “Yes, because I am your father and I can act however I want.”

Danny sighed and looked apologetically at Bailey who was biting her lip and staring at her feet. “I was just going to ask if Bailey could stay for dinner, but now I’m not so sure I want her to. You two are psycho,” he told them.

Harry frowned and rubbed Addy’s back, he was glad the toddler had fallen asleep so she couldn’t hear the way her brother was talking to Niall.

“No, Daniel, I think you’re right. I think your dad should take Bailey home because with the way you’re talking to your father, you’re grounded,” Harry stated firmly. He had to always play the bad cop, but this time, Niall agreed with him.

Danny glared at his parents and grabbed Bailey by the elbow, “Fuck you guys,” he spat, dragging the poor girl from the kitchen. The slamming of the front door followed soon after.

Harry’s heart was aching; he gently rested his cheek against Addy’s soft blonde hair, trying to comfort himself. “What happened to our little Danny who didn’t want to wear socks to kindergarten?” he asked sadly.

Niall stood stunned watching where his son had just retreated.  “I wish I knew,” he said softly, turning to look Harry and Addy. “Thirteen is such a pleasant age.”


	6. age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets his driver's license and Niall is a princess.

“Danny is now a licensed driver,” Harry announced to Niall and Addy as he lead his sixteen-year-old son through the front door. “People better stay off the sidewalks.”

Danny rolled his eyes and chuckled, “No way dad, I’m a great driver.”

Niall and Addy were sitting at the coffee table in the living room, playing the Pretty, Pretty Princess board game. Niall had most of the jewelry on and Addy was pouting, but her face lit up when Harry and Danny came through the door.

“If you drive like me, you’re a great driver. If you drive like Harry, you’re a terrible driver,” Niall teased, looking up from the game he was playing with his daughter.

“Oh, can we go to ice cream now?” the five-year-old asked excitedly, blonde pigtails bobbing. “Daddy said when you got home with your license we could go get ice cream.”

Danny laughed and flopped down on the couch. “Yeah, maybe later munchkin,” he said, flicking one of Addy’s pigtails playfully.

“We can only go for ice cream if your daddy agrees to keep his jewels on,” Harry teased, leaning over to kiss Niall’s hair. “You look beautiful, princess.”

Niall laughed and swatted playfully at Harry’s butt. “Shut up, Haz. I can’t help it if I’m a pro at this game.”

Harry chuckled and leaped out of the way of Niall’s hand. “There are children in the room,” he laughed. Danny just groaned and rolled his eyes at his parents. By now, he had learned to just ignore his parents.

Addy shook her head, “He cheats.”

Harry nodded solemnly at his daughter. “I know, Addy. He just wants to be a princess too,” he agreed, flopping down on the La-Z-Boy.

“You two are so mean to me, I don’t cheat. What’s so wrong with wanting to be a pretty, pretty princess,” Niall gasped, acting scandalized. He reached across the coffee table to tickle the little girl.

“Ahh, daddy!” she squealed, squirming backwards, clinging onto Danny’s legs. “He’s going to get me!” she giggled, climbing up into her brother’s lap. “Save me!”

Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around his little sister. Then he began tickling her in the stomach.

“Ahh,” she squealed again, wiggling away from Danny too. “Dad!” she laughed, running for Harry. “They’re going to get me.”

Harry laughed and pulled Addy onto his lap. “They’re tickle monsters, I know,” he nodded, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Danny laughed and shook his dark curls away from his face. “How about we go for lunch and ice cream now?” he asked, looking from Niall to Harry. “I want to drive, I can do that now,” he added, buzzing with excitement. He was the first of his friends to get to his license and it made him feel powerful. He was also itching for his parents to let him get behind the wheel more.

Niall grinned at his son and began removing the Pretty, Pretty Princess jewelry. “I think this sounds awesome. I’m up for food.”

“You’re always up for food, daddy,” Addy giggled from her place on Harry’s lap.


	7. age 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny graduates high school and moves to college.

“Daniel Patrick Horan,” The principle read as the eighteen-year-old boy crossed the stage. Danny is shaking slightly as he accepts his diploma. This was a huge moment for him, for his friends, for all of them. The real diploma wasn’t actually in the folder they handed out; they would have to go to the school to pick it up in a few weeks.

In the audience, Harry was a mess. He was crying softly and Niall rubbing his back. Addy was holding his hand tightly. “Dad, it’s okay. He’s still your baby, and you’ve still got me,” the seven-year-old said, trying to cheer her father up. “You’ve still got all summer to spoil him, and me of course,” she added with a slight smirk.

Niall smiled at his daughter’s speech and nodded encouragingly. “Listen to Addy,” he said, turning back to the crowd of students. Danny was just taking his seat again and Niall picked up his camera from his lap to snap a few quick pictures.

Harry smiled sadly and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his fingers. “Thank you, Addy,” he replied, kissing her soft blonde hair. His daughter was the perfect double of Niall and she always knew just the right things to say to make him feel better. And they both know just the right things to make him give in and give them whatever they want.

Addy smiled and leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder. She was starting to get bored, especially now that her brother had already crossed the stage; there wasn’t much else in it for her. Except maybe dinner when the ceremony was over.

Harry and Niall were just impressed she was able to sit still for this long, considering she was seven and graduations were even boring for adults after a while. She also had a case a slight case of A.D.D. which they figured she had inherited from Niall.

“Why is his class so big?” She asked as Harry, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. “I’m bored,” she added, whining slightly. They were only on the last names beginning with “J” and she was really starting to lose interest.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know it’s long, but it shouldn’t be much longer,” Harry answered quietly, smoothing a hand over her hair.

“So much for thinking that you were doing a good job of staying content,” Niall teased, reaching over Harry to poke Addy gently in the stomach.

“Daddy,” she giggled, trying to squirm away, bumping into the older woman next to them. She frowned at the child and her fathers and slid over further on the bleachers.

Niall snorted and tried not to laugh at the woman. He knew this was an important moment but some people really need to work on relaxing.

**-x-**

“Danny, do you have everything you need?” Harry asked for the umpteenth time. “Do you have your underwear?” he asked, running his hands through his thinning curls.

They family of four was standing behind their packed SUV, eyes scanning the bins of Danny’s things.

“Do you have condoms?” Niall asked, grinning at his son, wiggling his eyebrow.

“Niall!” Harry shrieked, gesturing to Addy. “Don’t say things like that in front of our daughter.”

Addy rolled her blue eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I know what condoms are and I know that Danny has sex, jeez,” she told her parents.

Danny groaned now and covered his face with both hands. “Addison, shut up!” he hissed, glaring at his seven-year-old sister. “You said you wouldn’t say anything.”

Niall and Harry exchanged a glance, and then looked between their children. “Do tell,” Niall prompted, gesturing between his children.

“Uh,” Danny started and rubbed the back of his neck. “She was snooping through my stuff, you know how she does, and she found my condom stash. So, I explained what they were for. She asked if I’d ever used them and I told her yes. That’s all that happened.”

Harry frowned at Danny’s story and Niall just shook his head. “At least you’re being safe. I do wish you hadn’t told your seven-year-old sister about your sex life though,” Niall replied and Harry slapped him on the arm with the back of his hand.

Harry wanted to be mad that Danny was having sex already, but Niall did have a point. At least he was being safe and he also wished Danny hadn’t explained sex to his little sister.

“Well, now that we’ve got that cleared up, I think we should hit the road,” Harry said finally, he was just ready to be done with this whole conversation. They were taking Danny to college; he only wanted to deal with one milestone at time.

Danny bit his lip, uncertain now. He was ready for college and he was ready to be independent but he didn’t know if he was ready to leave his parents’ house. He liked having them to pay for his food and clothes and necessities. “Yeah, let’s go,” he nodded, walking around to the driver’s side passenger door.

Niall shut the back hatch of the SUV and went around to the driver’s side. Harry led Addy around to the back passenger side and helped her get in. When Harry went to help buckle her she pushed his hands away. “I can do it dad, I’m seven,” Addy stated matter-of-factly, pulling the shoulder strap over herself.

Harry sighed deeply and let Addy buckle herself up. He just wanted someone to want him and his help.

Once they were settled into the car, the family began heading east to Sacramento from San Francisco. Danny was going to school at California State University at Sacramento to study art and graphic design.

The drive ended up taking two hours because of traffic. When they reached the university, everyone was little grouchy with each other but they were trying to be supportive for Danny’s sake.

“Okay, here’s your building,” Niall said, parking the car. They’d gone over the paperwork probably a hundred times so he knew for sure this is where he son would be living. It looked more like a sketchy motel than dorm, but it was the cheapest building on campus.

The next few hours were spent getting Danny checked in with his RAs and then getting his stuff moved into his room. His roommate was already there when they reached the room. He introduced himself as Jared Monaco, but told them that they could just call him “Red.”

When Danny was ready to be left it took Harry another thirty minutes to make sure he himself was ready to leave. They had made it down to the car, but Harry was clinging to his son and crying into his shoulder.

“You know you can call anytime and I’ll be here, your father will be here. We can be here in just a few hours,” Harry rambled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He just wasn’t ready to leave his baby.

Danny bit his lip and hugged his father back. He was trying hard not to cry himself. “Dad, I know,” he said softly.

Addy stood next to them, crying too. She didn’t want her big brother to stay for one, and seeing Harry cry was upsetting too. Niall stood with his arm wrapped around Addy’s shoulders, holding her against tight his side. He wanted to cry too, but was going to save it for when they were at home.

Harry nodded, finally detaching himself from his son. Niall took a moment to hug Danny tightly.

“I love you, Danny,” Niall said, kissing the boy’s hair. The teen groaned softly, but let it pass. He knew this was really hard for his parents. It was hard for him too.

“I love you too, dad,” he replied, burying his face in Niall’s shoulder for a moment. It was the last time he’d be able to feel like a little kid with his father, so he seized the moment.

Then it was Addy’s turn to say good-bye to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his stomach. The seven-year-old was sobbing pretty heavily now. Harry’s heart was breaking just watching. It was an amazing change from the ten-year-old who didn't want to be a big brother to the incredible big brother Danny turned out to be. Danny looked out for the little girl and she looked up to him.

“Addison Elizabeth, you keep your chin up, I know you’re a tough little cookie,” Danny instructed, smoothing a hand over his sister’s blonde hair. “You’re going to the only child now. Take advantage of it, okay?” he told her with a smirk.

“Okay,” she nodded, trying to return the smirk despite her tears.

Finally, after an hour of good-byes, the family of three was back on the road for home. Leaving Danny to be his own person for just a week before he’d ask to come home because he missed his father’s cooking and teasing his kid sister.   


End file.
